A wireless access system may provide wireless access to a user using a mobile station (MS). The MS may establish a connection on a wireless channel with a Base Station (BS). The BS connects with an upper node (e.g., a gateway and a core network) through a backhaul network. Accordingly, the MS transmits/receives traffic to/from the core network through the BS.
Generally, a backhaul network used in a communication system is more stable than wireless connection between a BS and a MS. However, in certain cases where network loss occurs in the backhaul network, communication traffic between a core network and the BS may be hampered. So, although the wireless connection may be maintained, a user may still be denied service.